User blog:Benicioneto/Jax Change
Abilities Jax deals bonus magic damage to the target on every 3rd basic attack within seconds. |description2 = Each of his basic attack grants him bonus attack speed}} for seconds, stacking up to 8 times for a maximum of bonus attack speed}}. |targeting = Grandmaster's Might is on-hit effect and self-buff on-hit effect. |damagetype = magic |spelleffects = single |spellshield = will not block the ability. |additional = * Stacks fall off one at a time every seconds after not basic attacking for seconds. * Despite being an on-hit effect Grandmaster's Might's damage will trigger spell effects as a single-target spell. ** Grandmaster's Might's bonus damage will cause 's to trigger twice with a single basic attack. |video=Jax IVideo.ogv }} Jax channels for up to 4 seconds, increasing Leap Strike's damage and range over seconds. Jax retains the ability to move, but himself by 15% for the duration. |description2 = Jax dashes to the target location, dealing physical damage to all nearby enemies while them for seconds. |leveling2 = | }} |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = | }} |targeting = Leap Strike is a ground-targeted area of effect. |damagetype = physical |onhiteffects = |spelleffects = aoe |spellshield = will block the ability's damage. |additional = * Leap Strike can be used to launch Jax over walls. * Jax can use summoner spells or his other abilities during Leap Strike's channel. * Jax can reduce Leap Strike's with or , but cannot remove/reduce it with . * Will be disabled if Jax is by . * Leap Strike is automatically canceled when the channel ends. ** Leap Strike will go on a reduced cooldown and refund Jax 50% the mana cost if the channel is interrupted (does not apply when reaching full duration). |vídeo = Jax QVideo }} Jax's next basic attack within 10 seconds deals bonus damage and the damage is dealt as magic damage. |description2 = Empower resets Jax's autoattack timer. |leveling = |cooldown = |range = |basic attack bonus range}} | }} |cost = |costtype = mana |targeting = Empower is an on-hit effect. |onhiteffects = The damage will be mitigated if , or if Jax is . |damagetype = magic |spelleffects = single target |spellshield = will block the ability. |additional = * The bonus damage does not affect structures. * Empower has no cast time and does not interrupt Jax's previous orders. * Empower's bonus damage will cause 's to trigger twice with a single basic attack. * This ability convert into magic damage: ** Spellblade effects (like and ). ** On-hit effects (like and , excluiding the area of effect damage). |vídeo = Jax WVideo }} Jax enters a defensive stance for up to 2 seconds, reducing physical damage from basic attacks by 100% and abilities by 25% for the duration. |description2 = At the end of the duration or if Counter Strike is activated again, Jax all nearby enemies for 1 second and deals them physical damage, increased by 20% for each attack dodged, up to a maximum 100% increase. |leveling2 = | }} |range = |damage radius}} |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |targeting = Counter Strike is a point blank area of effect ability. |damagetype = physical |spelleffects = area of effect |spellshield = will block the ability. |additional = * Counter Strike has no cast time and does not interrupt Jax's previous orders. * Counter Strike is not a channeled ability and Jax will hence still dodge attacks and stun opponents when the buff duration ends even if he is suffering from crowd control effects. * Counter Strike will also dodge spells that can proc on-hit effects, this includes , , , , and among others, also avoiding their crowd control effects. These dodged abilities will count towards Counter Strike's increased damage. * Counter Strike cannot be reactivated for 1 second after casting. |vídeo = Jax EVideo }} Jax empowers himself for 6 seconds, gaining bonus , and 80 bonus movement speed. |description2 = While Jax is empowered, champion takedowns extend the duration of Grandmaster Assault by 4 seconds and his and deal half their damage to all nearby enemies around the primary target. |leveling = |cost = 100 |range = |costtype = mana |cooldown = |targeting = Grandmaster Assault is a self-targeted buff. |damagetype = |spelleffects = |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will block an enhanced ability, but not the area damage from adjacent units. |additional = * Grandmaster Assault has no cast time and does not interrupt Jax's previous orders. * Grandmaster Assault bonus resistances are calculated on-cast and adjust dynamically. |video = Jax RVideo.ogv }} ;Recommended Items References Category:Custom champions